1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle seating structures and more particularly pertains to an vehicle exterior body panel seat for supporting an individual relative to an exterior panel of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle seating structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle seating structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle seating structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,139,301; 4,902,070; 4,877,282; 4,527,828; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,215.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a vehicle exterior body panel seat for supporting an individual relative to an exterior panel of a vehicle which includes a seat means pivotally mountable within an aperture inn an exterior body panel of a vehicle, and a latch means for retaining the seat assembly within the body panel which can be selectively actuated to permit releasing of the seat assembly into a horizontal position, whereby an individual can be supported relative to the vehicle exterior.
In these respects, the vehicle exterior body panel seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting an individual relative to an exterior panel of a vehicle.